Love Through Chats
by Indigo Demon
Summary: Len loves Rin secretly, now he said something terrible to Rin! In this story made of chats and messages, how will Len Kagamine win Rin's love back if she started dating Mikuo?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, Indigo Demon here. I'm still currently working on Kagamine A to Z Drabbles. I Really Hate Writer's Block… Anyway, this just came to my mind and I decided to write it. A chat between our favorite twins and the hatsune siblings.**

* * *

...

...

_**Orange_Princess just logged on **_

_**Banana Boy just logged on**_

_**MikuLeeks just logged on**_

**Orange_Princess: **Len, what's with the name?

**Banana Boy:** What? What's wrong with it?

**Orange_Princess:** It was laaame…

**Banana Boy: **One more reason for me to hate you…

**MikuLeeks: **Hi Rinny-chan, Lenny-kun!

_**MikuoTheMan just logged on**_

**MikuoTheMan: **Whatcha guys talkin' bout?

**Orange_Princess: **Finally! Another playmate!

**Banana Boy: **WHAT PLAYMATE?

**Orange_Princess: **Awww… Is Len-Len jealous? :D

**Banana Boy: **Me? No… just worried if you did something, like losing your virginity. :(

**MikuLeeks: **Riiight. I heard you yelling "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE WROTE?" across my room. :P

**MikuoTheMan: **Hey Rin, since Shouta guy here is being a bastard again, what do you say if we go to that new amusement park we saw yesterday tomorrow? My treat.

**Orange_Princess: **Really? This isn't a joke is it?

**MikuoTheMan: **Nope.

**Orange_Princess: **Then I would love to!Yay! Love you Mi-kun!

**Banana Boy: **WhAt? For the millionth time, I Am NoT A ShoUtA! I'm not the one who wears THOSE ridiculous skirt and pants combined and not the one who wears a stupid messy kind of ponytail on my hair! My ponytail is neat, for Goddess' sake! Rin, tell me that you're not gonna go out with him!

**MikuLeeks: **Len! Keep your voice down! Mei-nee chan might wake up! You know how she is when she's drunk! Nii-san now you done it! :(

**MikuoTheMan: **Ah really? I'd love to see his face! Look, you have Neru and other fan girls at your service, so why can't I have Rin? You're not by any chance in love with her, are you?

**Orange_Princess: **O_O Len, really? TWINCEST?

**Banana Boy:** WHAT? NO! She's not pretty as Miku, Have big breasts like Meiko, Smart like Luka, Her voice is too high, loud and annoying. MOST OF ALL, SHE'S MY UGLY, LOUD AND ANNOYING BIG TWIN SISTER!

**Orange_Princess: **If I'm all that, why are you so angry when I accepted Mikuo's invitation? GO AHEAD AND DATE ANY GIRLS YOU WANT! I don't care anyway! CAUSE' YOU'RE MY SHORT, STUPID, SHOUTA LITTLE TWIN BROTHER! Mikuo, about that invitation, I'll text you about it. GET OFFLINE, NOW.

**MikuoTheMan:** K, Rin, if that's what you want.

_**Orange_Princess just logged off**_

_**MikuoTheMan just logged off**_

**Banana Boy: **Shit. Oh hell, No!

**MikuLeeks: **Your fault. If you really love her, WHY THE HELL YOU TOLD HER ALL OF THAT? :(

**MikuLeeks: **That's it. I'm off.

_**MikuLeeks just logged off**_

**Banana Boy: **Rin…

_**Banana Boy just logged off**_

...

...

* * *

**Oh no! Len told Rin some bad things about her! What will happen now? Find out in the next chap. Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A while later, 6:35 p.m.**

**From:** Rin

**To: **Mikuo

Let's meet at our usual place, at the park, 3 p.m. Let's skip school. It's boring anyway.

.

.

**From:** Mikuo

**To: **Rin

You're not mad at me, are you?

.

.

**From:** Rin

**To: **Mikuo

Psh. Of course not. Len's the one who started it. Why?

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

Nothing. I felt guilty somehow…

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

Don't be.

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

Don't cry. I'm getting really guilty. No joke.

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To:** Mikuo

How did you know? :,(

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

I'd knew if you're crying cause the message is too short. Cheer up.

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

How do I cheer up, Mr. Smarty-Pants?

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

I don't know. How about you look for a certain someone to insult you, cry then run to my place. We can have fun~

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

If you're trying to cheer me up, you're doing a lousy job. ;P

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

I bet you're sticking your tongue out to your cell phone's screen. XD

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

Alright you got me. Heh, about having fun, is it the exciting one or sexual one? ;D

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

Have you been spending your time with Miku? How about if I say the sexual one? *winks*

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

Then I'm going to sue you for sexual harassment. I win!

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

Nice one! Say, about tomorrow, how about if we go in a DATE instead of hanging out?

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

This is not PRETENDING, is it?

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

Nope. You see… I LOVE YOU. :)

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

*Gasps* Really? As in, you really, really love me? :O

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

Yep. Will, you, Rin Kagamine, be my girlfriend and partner in crime? :D

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

In that case, YES! Yes, yes, yes! XD

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

Now come to my house, let's hang out, let's make out. Kidding, or do you want to?

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Mikuo

I'll be there in 15 mins. Gimme a chance to tell Miku I'm going out, or I'll sneak out. Fufufufu~ :3

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Rin

I'll be waiting.

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Len

You're such a sweet, kind twin to Rin, right? Hope you'll approve that me and Rin are dating now. *smirks*

.

.

**From: **Len

**To: **Mikuo

NO! SHE'S NOT! THERE'S NO WAY SHE'D…

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Len

You're really such a jerk, aren't you?

.

.

**From: **Len

**To: **Rin

Please tell me that you're not dating Mikuo!

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Len

Yes, I'm dating him. You just told me that I'm ugly, annoying and loud. Why are you worried, idiot?

.

.

**From: **Len

**To: **Rin

No reason….

.

.

**From: **Rin

**To: **Len

Good-bye for now.

* * *

_**That's Chapter 2 of Love through Chats. Wonder if Rin and Mikuo will do something…Sexual? Please Review! – Indigo Demon**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Stupid siblings stealing away my computer and all. I'm also busy for our school's X-mas party, and I got picked for arranging foods, chairs and the whole program. I need to shop right now cause I need gifts to give away to friends and my family. There's also a bit of mature content in this chap, bout Rin and Mikuo. Sorry if it's crappy. Insults are welcome. – Indigo Demon**_

_**Disclaimer (I forgot to add one, ALWAYS): I DON'T own Vocaloid. If I did, there will be gore, blood and implied mature content. *gets shot & dies***_

* * *

**8:00 p.m., Miku's room**

* * *

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

Nii-san, Rin is there right? Please tell me she is! She snuck out the house and Len is now worried sick and drunk!

* * *

**8:15 p.m., same place**

* * *

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

Nii-san, txt me pls! IS RIN THERE?

* * *

**8:25 p.m., same place**

* * *

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

Mikuo-onii-san!

* * *

**8:30 p.m., same place**

* * *

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

Onii-san!

* * *

**8:35 p.m., same place**

* * *

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

Nii-san, don't be an ass. Just freakin' answer me ALREADY!

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Miku

Geez, Miku, don't f***ing fill my inbox with your f***ing messages. Rin and I are just having "fun". And we just, you know, climaxed. Rin, well, kind of "fainted" from too much pleasure. I wanted to rest. Txt me about "it" tomorrow, k?

.

.

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

OMG! OMG! OMG! MIKUO, YOU F***ING PERVERT! YOU AND YOUR ROAMING AND PERVERTED HANDS! WHAT THE F***ING HELL DID YOU DO TO POOR RIN'S INNOCENCE! I'M GONNA PROTECT HER! LEN-KUN WILL HAVE A SUPER BIIIIIG HANGOVER AND HEARTACHE TOMORROW!

Now Kaito-nii san is looking at me like I'm crazy, BUT-!

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Miku

Miku, quit screaming at your cell phone. If it had ears it will be probably deaf by now cause of your high-pitched voice. Yes, yes, we did have sex but Rin gladly accepted it. Wait, what did you mean by Len having a hangover?

.

.

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

Well Len-kun is drunk, veeeerrrry drunk. Mei- nee chan bought sakes earlier and Len stole 2-3 of them. He is underage but he ignored us, drank them in a matter of minutes, and now Kaito-nii, Luka-nee, Gakupo-nii, Gumi, Piko, Miki, Akaito-nii and me are now separating Len from Meiko, in case they make-out and do "It". You know what I mean, right Nii-san?

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Miku

Heh, that will be funny. Rin-koi will probably glad too. ;P

.

.

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

It's not funny! WAIT, DID YOU JUST…. RIN-KOI?

.

.

**From: **Mikuo

**To: **Miku

Yep, sis, -Koi. Why do we have to care about that bastard Len after what he said to Rin? Psh. I'm sleepy, already. Good night Miku…. Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

.

.

**From: **Miku

**To: **Mikuo

AH, DON'T GO TO SLEEP YET, NII-SAN!

* * *

**8:59 p.m., Mikuo's room**

* * *

"_Breep, breeep! Incoming Call! Brreeep! Breeeeep!"_

* * *

**8:59 p.m., Miku's room

* * *

**

"_The no. you have dialed is busy or neither unattended. Please try to call again later…"_

_**Clack! "Nii-san…. Rin-chan…."**_

* * *

**7:00 a.m., Len's room**

* * *

_**Banana Boy just logged on**_

**Banana Boy: **Ugh. What a terrible hangover…

_**MikuLeeks just logged on**_

**MikuLeeks: **Len! Thank Goodness! You're alive! Listen, yesterday night, remember when Rin gone missing cause she snuck out? Well Rin did-

**Banana Boy: **WHAT? WHAT? WHAT DID RIN DID? ? ? ? ?

**MikuLeeks: **I never want to tell you, but-

**Banana Boy: **Well, what is it?

**MikuLeeks: **LAST NIGHT RIN AND MIKUO DID "IT"! NII-SAN TOLD ME ALL ABOUT IT!

**Banana Boy: **"It"? You DIDN'T mean-

**MikuLeeks: **Yes Len. "It". :,(

**Banana Boy: **Shit! F***! Screw it! WHAT THE HELL?

**MikuLeeks: **Len! CALM DOWN!

**Banana Boy: **Calm down? CALM DOWN?

**MikuLeeks: **…

**MikuLeeks: **Len, you're scaring me.

**Banana Boy: **THAT SON OF A B****! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! I'LL FREAKIN' RIP HIM TO PIECES FOR STEALING RIN'S INNOCENCE AND VIRGINITY!

**MikuLeeks: **Len…..

_**MikuLeeks just logged off**_

**Banana Boy: **Goddamnit!

_**Banana Boy just logged off**_

* * *

_***revives* Please review! I'm Off! =D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHRISTMAS IS COMING SOON! It means reunion for our family! *sighs* Which means invasion of privacy for me. WHY CAN'T A TEENAGER HERE HAVE AT LEAST A MOMENT OF PEACE, QUIET, PRIVACY, CALMNESS, IN HERE ALONE!**_

_**Yellow_Butterfly 04(pounds on door): SIS! You won't! Play with us, please! **_

_**Indigo Demon: GO AWAY! I'm sleeping! **_

_**Yellow_Butterfly 04: Then who's talking? **_

_**Indigo Demon: Ugh. Annoying little sisters… **_

_**Sk8trBoi: Leave her alone, she's such a grouch on holidays.*grins* **_

_**Indigo Demon: OH, YEAH? At least I'm not an 18 years old boy who's still scared of cockroaches and KEPT a DIARY full of records about WHEN MY GIRLFRIEND 1**__**ST**__** KISSED ME, WHEN MY GF TOLD ME SHE LOVED ME, and OTHER STUFF! There are pictures in there TOO!**_

_** Sk8trBoi: You DIDN'T-! **_

_**Indigo Demon (runs out of room): Auntie! Do you want to hear about big cousin's secrets in his DIARY? I took the pictures too! *evil laugh* **_

_**Sk8trBoi (runs after Indigo Demon): MOM! DON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE LITTLE BRAT WILL TELL YOU! *cries in corner* **_

_**Yellow_Butterfly 04: Since big sis and big cousin are busy, I will be the one to write this chapter! YAY! Disclaimer: Vocaloid doesn't belong to me, sis, or cousin. They all belong to CRYPTON. Awww, I wanna own LEN someday… **_

_**Indigo Demon (face palm): Great. Even my sister became a fan girl… **_

**INTRODUCTION OF RINTO AND LENKA KAGAMINE =3**

* * *

**11:30 a.m., Rin's room**

* * *

**To: **Orange_Princess

**From: **TheHotPrince

**Subject: **I'm visiting, so don't ask!

It's Christmas time already, and my little sister is now turning one year older…. Time pass, and I missed how I would take care of you when you're 2 yrs. old. Not in your diaper times, sis. Your diapers just…. Stink. But you look cute though, with your chubby cheeks, arms and legs. I haven't seen you in such a looong time. Taking care of you is better than taking care of Lenka here, since you're TOMBOYISH and all… You're just so PREDICTABLE. Ha.

With LOTS of love, KAGAMINE RINTO~

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**To: **TheHotPrince

**From: **Orange_Princess

**Subject: **You? Visiting? That's a surprise!

….And I mean it. Spare me the drama Onii-chan, don't exaggerate about "I missed you when you're little, y'know? Cause you're cute~!" which, in translation, means "I wish you were little again, cause you look uglier than when you're a baby, y'know? You're so ugly~!"

…Me? Stink? Asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;' asdfghjkl;' Psh. Mom told me you WERE stinker than me when you're still a baby! DON'T TELL ME SHE DIDN'T TELL YOU THAT! SHE TOLD US ALL, EVEN GRANDMA AND GRANDPA! Lenka? Lemme guess, LEN'S OLDER SISTER WHO'S TOO MUCH OF A GIRLY-GIRL AND CLINGS TO YOU EVERYTIME LIKE GLUE, right? Heh, your life's a living hell now, SO THAT'S WHY YOU WANTED TO VISIT ME! To have Len take care of his annoying big sister! pppffft! :P

I Freakin' Love Your Life,

Rin-Rin =)

* * *

**[INSTA-MESSAGE TO Orange_Princess]**

**TheHotPrince: **F*** you. I'm IMing you. Meet me in our fave chat area, WE NEED PRIVATE CHAT, NOW.

**[INSTA-MESSAGE REPLY TO TheHotPrince]**

**Orange_Princess: **C

**Orange_Princess:**

**Orange_Princess: **Sorry! C u there

**Orange_Princess: **DEMON

* * *

**In DEMON chat area…**

_**TheHotPrince just logged on**_

_**Orange_Princess just logged on**_

**Orange_Princess: **S^?

**TheHotPrince: **Geez, you're so predictable. The only time Lenka clings into me cause her hands are covered in glue and it stuck to my sleeve when we're in 4th grade.

**Orange_Princess: **Riiight… We just got in the Chat room and you started talking about Lenka. Do you less-than-three her, Onii-chan? 88

**TheHotPrince: **What? No!

**Orange_Princess: **DENIAL!

**TheHotPrince:** You're not cute, REALLY!

**Orange_Princess: **Says the one who puts white barrettes in his hair…

**TheHotPrince: **Ugh. Howz your Vocaloid "family" anyway?

**Orange_Princess: **They're fine. Hey, I decided to date someone.

**TheHotPrince: **{ : OWho? ? ? ? ?

**Orange_Princess: **Mikuo Hatsune. Y'know, my best friend, Miku's brother. He's very sweet, nice and gentle, even when we had se- oops. When we did "IT". [ : )

**TheHotPrince: **Wait. YOU GUYS DID "IT" EVEN BEFORE YOU'RE 18!

**Orange_Princess: **Yup. [ : D Jealous?

**TheHotPrince: **What happened to Len? I thought he liked you?

**Orange_Princess: **Liked, yes. He said all those HORRIBLE THINGS TO ME! Well, more like TYPED. HE DIDN'T EVEN SAY SORRY!

**TheHotPrince: **K, Rin. The first thing I'll do when I got there is FLATTEN HIM WITH YOUR ROAD ROLLER. I'll Tell Lenka about this trip, but I won't tell her about our plan.

**Orange_Princess: **Thnx Aniki, You're a Big Help [ ; D

**TheHotPrince: **NP Rin. *A. F. K*

**_TheHotPrince logged off_**

**Orange_Princess: ***poof*

**_Orange_Princess logged off_**

* * *

**2:30 p.m., Rin's room (Again)

* * *

**

**Breeep! Breeep! Breeeep!**

"_Moshi, Moshi, Miku?"_

"_Rin. Hi!"_

"_Why did you call me?"_

"_It's about Len."_

"_Len?"_

"_He broke through Mikuo's apartment, with your Road Roller of course. He's trying to flatten Mikuo right now, chasing him across the lawn. He's swearing and cursing him about stealing your virginity and innocence, y'know. (Screams and cries can be heard in the back ground.) Come here, NOW!"_

"_Shit. O.k. Miku, I'll ask Kaito-nii to drive me there. I'm on my way. BYE."_

**Clack! "I'm gonna kill you once we get back home, BAKA LEN!"

* * *

**

_**Yellow_Butterfly 04: Ohhh.. Rin's gonna kill Lenny~! By the way, Thank you Kurara animeluver for giving me what would Len do to Mikuo. I appreciate Reviews too, but I won't update this till I get 12 reviews. No duplicating! (hugs Rin & Len plushies) Awww, I love these handmade plushies sis made for art class, she just so creative! Please, please, please review! If sis's story got 12 reviews, I'll update it! (CUTENESS ATTACK!) Right, Sister?**_

_**Indigo Demon (Nose bleed!): Too… Much… Cuteness can…. Give you… DIABETES…..!**_

_**Sk8trBoi: Are you O.k.? (picks her bridal-style) Let's get you to the clinic, Now.**_

_**Yellow_Butterfly 04: So I guess I'll be in charge of the story. (cat smile) I'll wait till this got 12 reviews. Just 12, nee? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! (Hugs Rin & Len plushie again) CUTE~! =3**_

_**S^ = S'up? (What's Up)**_

**_88 = Love & Kisses_**

**_Np = No problem_**

**_Thnx = Thanx (Thanks)_**

**_A. F. K. = Away from Keyboard_**

**_*poof* = Logged off or got Offline_**


	5. Apology: This is NOT a chapter

Hi, This is Yellow_Butterfly 04 and Blue_Mermaid 05. We are sorry to inform you that big sis, Indigo Demon was very, very sad and hurt.

* * *

**_Blue_mermaid 05: She, I or my twin cannot update this story for now. Big sis's pet rat was bitten by big cousin, Sk8trBoi, black cat.(I knew this black cat was bad luck!) And we went to the vet earlier. The vet said that Jessica(sis's pet rat)had lost too much blood and had internal bleeding. Two internal organs were badly injured and bleed a lot. Jessica had 50-50 chance to live, or she will be put into sleep. For now, I was the one that kept reviewing some people's story using sis's account.(I love their stories like sis do!) Indigo Demon was really there in her room crying her eyes out. She almost broke her laptop cause she really loved Jessica and the mere picture of Jessica tore her to pieces, and we're using Sk8trBoi's laptop. I really loved that creamy white fur rat with red eyes, and we understand sis's sadness. The reason for not updating was this and the other was we really have Chapter 5 of this story finished, but since sis's laptop was being repaired by uncle, we really can't update._**

**_Yellow_Butterfly 04: And my twin's right. We're really, really sorry. Please bear with us. For now we can't do something about it, cause sis's is our family's story writer and best artist. It hurt us to see her broken and all, and we're trying to calm her down. Jessica was her best animal friend ever since she was 3 years old, and y'all know how hurtful it was to lose someone dearest to you. Again, WE ARE REALLY SORRY FOR THOSE WHO LIKE SIS'S STORY, and we'll update as soon as we can. We're working on the new chapter, and we'll be finished anytime now. Thank you for reading this. Sorry to disappoint you all that this was not a new chapter. Very sorry.(cries) :'( :'( :'(_**


End file.
